This invention relates generally to processing food products such as melons. This invention relates particularly to apparatus and method for removing the seeds, seed pod and rind from a melon slice.
Previous melon peelers remove only the finds of melons such as cantaloupes and honey dews. The seeds and seed pocket are typically removed manually or in a mechanical process separate from removal of the find. This double handling of melon products is inefficient and expensive.